Music:Searching
[http://www.Back to the HEATHEN WORLD Homepage S P K THE COMPLETE STORY Terrorist Group - Industrial Band - More -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Terrorist Group "Sozialistisches Patienten Kollectiv" "Socialist Patients Kollective" Members: Dr. Wolgan Huber - founder of SPK Ursula Huber - in charge of Working Circle of Explosives Carmen Roll - member of SPK Working Circle of Explosives Sigfried Hausner - member of SPK Working Circle of Explosives Bernard Brown - involved with SPK and Movement June 2 Friederike Krobbe - SPK member involved in Schleyer kidnapping Hanna Krabbe - member of IZRU, group formed after SPK's demise Alfred Mahriander - student member of SPK Margit Schiller - student member of SPK Christian Junshke - student member of SPK Lutz Taufer - SPK member Karl Dellwo - SPK member Ulrich Wessel - SPK member Ekerhard Becker - lawyer involved with SPK Rolf Reinder - SPK associate SPK was organized in Working Circles: Working Circle of Dialectics Working Circle of Education Working Circle of Explosives Working Circle of Judo and Karate Working Circle of Marxism Working Circle of Photography Working Circle of Radio Transmission Working Circle of Religion Working Circle of Sexuality "Therapy through violence" "Bomb for mental health" "Kill for inner peace" SPK was a highly dangerous terrorist group founded in 1969 by Dr. Huber. He and his patients at the Psychiatric Neurological clinic in Heidelberg, Germany organized to protest against the management of the University. In group therapy sessions he forwarded the view that the "capitalist performance of the Federal Republic was sick within itself and was thus producing mentally sick people which could only be changed by violent revolution." The group organized into the working circles listed above. SPK coherently remained organized and took part in various acts of terrorism from December of 1969 to June of 1971, when Dr. Huber was arrested. Members of the group continued acts of terrorism for years afterwards. Numerous terrorist groups were active in West Germany at the time. Two of the best known were the Red Army Faction (RAF), also known as the Baader-Meinhoff Gang and the anarchist "Movement June 2", which took its name from the date in 1967 when a student named Bennoi Ohnesorg, was killed in anti-Shah riots in West Berlin. A famous RAF saying is, "Society is corrupt; it must be destroyed; that which comes later will be better." In February of 1970, Dr. Huber was dismissed from the University in Hiedelberg. He and his patients forcibly occupied the offices of the University's administration building. The University finally agreed to give him four rooms and continued to pay him for the work he was doing. Various acts of terrorism followed: SPK set the State Psychiatric Clinic near Hiedleberg on fire. The Working Circle of Explosives tried to blow up a train carrying the president of the Fexceral Republic, but the plans fell apart. Carmen Roil arrived with the bomb after the train left. Reinder Mahriand with two other members shot one of two policemen who tried to detain them. Christian Junchke with other SPK members robbed a bank and were interrupted by a policeman. They tried to run him over and eventually shot him. Margit Schiller and two others were later approached by two policemen. they shot and killed both policemen. In October of 1971, a woman from SPK and a member of the RAF were stopped by police in Hamburg. They were wanted for questioning related to the attempted murder of two policemen on the Freiburg Basle autobahn. The woman shot one policeman. SPK members carried out their best known action under another name. On April 27, 1975, six people who called themselves the "Holger Meins Commando" seized the West German embassy in Stockholm. Four of the six people, Friederike Krobbe, Karl Dellwo, Lutz Taufer, Sigfried Hausner and Ulrich Wessel, were originally SPK members. By this time they were affiliated with the RAF, which is widely credited with this action. After entering the building, the six took twelve hostages: Ambassador Dietrich Stocker, several senior diplomats including military attaché Lieutenant Colonel Andreas Baron von Mirbach, embassy officials, secretaries and messengers. The "Holger Mains Commando" sent their demands to the Bonn government - within 6 hours, 26 prisoners including Esslin, Baader and Meinhoff were to be released, given $20,000 and be waiting safely in a plane at Frankfurt airport. As these demands were considered, Swedish police inside the lower part of the embassy were fired on and warned by telephone to quit within fifteen minutes or Von Mirbach would be executed. When police refused to leave the embassy, the West German military attaché was marched to the window, shot several times, and thrown off a balcony on the third floor. He died shortly afterwards in the hospital. Then, minutes before the deadline expired, The Swedish Minster of Justice informed the terrorists that the Bonn government had rejected all demands. He then offered the gang safe conduct out of Sweden if they freed the remaining hostages unharmed. The economic attaché was shot and three secretaries released with a final ultimatum. Before this could be met, the explosives which Hausner had rigged up exploded, setting off live ammunition, scaring Wessel into dropping a grenade and blowing himself up. The explosives blew up the top floor of the embassy. The badly burned body of Heinz Hillegaart, the West German economic attaché, was found later in the wreckage. Hausner was injured in the explosion, and died in the hospital. The four surviving members of the "Holger Meins Commando" were deported to West Germany, tried, and found guilty. By this time Dr. Huber, the founder of SPK, had been released from jail and went underground. Baader and Meinhoff were later brought to trial and killed themselves after being found guilty. In September of 1977, the RAF kidnapped top industrialist Dr. Hans-Martin Schleyer in Cologne, Italy. SPK member Fred Krobbe was involved. Five terrorists armed with sub-machine guns ambushed Schleyer's Mercedes as he was driven home from work, escorted by a second car carrying three armed bodyguards. The gunmen murdered all three bodyguards and Schleyer's chauffeur, then abducted the unharmed industrialist in a waiting van. They offered his life in exchange for the release of eleven imprisoned West German terrorists, payment of $43,000 each and safe transport to the country of their choice. A massive search was mounted for Schleyer. Five weeks later the kidnappers released a photograph of their drained, wretched captive, showing him holding a banner with the inscription "Commando Siegfried Hausner" and "Martyr Halimeh". Hausner was the SPK member who died in the hospital after the Stockholm embassy siege of 1975. "Halimeh" was the Arab name given to an unidentified German woman who was shot by Israeli troops when she tried to hijack a plane. They eventually killed Schleyer, and released a statement excerpted below: "After 43 days we have ended Hanns-Martin Schleyer's pitiful and corrupt existence... His death is meaningless for our pain and our rage... The struggle has only begun. Freedom through armed, anti-imperialist struggle." SPK - The Band "Socialist Patients Collective" "Surgical Penis Klinik" "SepPuKu" An "industrial" band called SPK formed in Australia in 1978, alternately calling themselves "Socialists Patients Collective", "Surgical Penis Klinik", "SepPuKu", "Meat Processing Sektion", etc. Some of the members had worked in mental hospitals, and found the atmosphere so extreme that naming their band after the terrorist group SPK made sense. They researched similarities between past and present "science" and "primitive" magical rites. Their music was originally harsh electronics with bits of conversations, and real machine sounds incorporated. The visuals at their live shows incorporated everything from shocking medical images to hardcore pornography. A 1981 audience in San Francisco was shocked when the band ate brains from a sheep's head on stage. SPK released a video using their "Leichenschrei" LP for music and images including very old movies, autopsy videos, medical experimentation on animals, etc. Over the years, their style of shocking imagery and tribal/assaultive electronics evolved into electronic dance music. SPK also released an amazing CD called "Zamia Lehmannia", which is influenced by Byzantine music. The group started out with five members, and members slowly left until one original remained with new collaborators. SPK no longer functions as a band. Member Graeme Revell now makes movie soundtracks in Hollywood. He made the soundtrack for "Dead Calm", which included parts of the SPK cd "Zamia Lehmanni". He also hired "Brian Lustmord" for his company. Lustmord was another ground breaking industrial presence throughout the 80's. Recommended Releases: SPK "Leichenschrei", CD, originally released on LP in 1982 on Thermidor Records, USA. Now available from Grey Area/Mute Records, 429 Harrow Road, London W10 4RE, U.K. SPK "Despair" video, released by Side Effekts (UK) and Fresh Sounds, PO Box 36, Lawrence, KS, 66044, USA. *out of print? SPK "Zamia Lehmanni, Songs of Byzantine Flowers", CD, originally released in 1986 on Side Effekts Records, U.K. Now available on Grey Area/Mute Records (address above) A very informative website about the band SPK is here - NIHIL Other SPKs According to some late night web surfing SPK is a quality control system for urine specimens. "SPK-01 describes a urine specimen kit. SPK-02 is the method of urine shipment to the lab. SPK-03 is the urine specimen temperature at time of collection expressed as Farenheit." Another site informs that "SPK - THE SOCIETY FOR THE PRESERVATION OF KNOWLEDGE" is a group of "rabble-rousing, hard-drinking, non-traditional librarians who gather twice a year at American Library Association (ALA) conferences for a never-dull dinner." "SPK Cyber gear" cock rings with spikes sell for $20. SPK is a "common file format for NAIF's S-kernal and ephemeris portion of the P-kernel. "SPK KNYAZHEGUBSKY" is a Russian agricultural production complex in the Kandalakshsky district that specializes in chicken breeding and milk. "ALEXANDER SPK" is a "Server Protection Kit" for LAN networks, and (ofcourse)... SPK is a "Lagrange polynomial coefficient that contains the location of a planetary body or satellite. This object is used internal to the spk genus and is not directly used by a user." SOURCES THE ENCYCLOPEDIA OF MODERN MURDER by Colin Wilson and Donald Seaman, copyright 1983. Arlington House, New York. ISBN 0-517-66559-X BIRTH DEATH, Kakos/strength through Joy Productions, copyright 1986, PO Box 1856, Seattle, WA 98111-1856 *out of print since the late 80's(?) CIA INFORMATION MAP OF THE RED ARMY FACTION, copyright 1982. INDUSTRIAL CULTURE HANDBOOK (Re/Search #6/7), copyright 1983, Re/Search, 20 Romolo St., Suite B, San Francisco, CA 94133. ISBN 0-940642-07-7 '''Bold text'''